


The Pilgrim

by Wheel_of_fortune



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheel_of_fortune/pseuds/Wheel_of_fortune
Summary: Dear Mama and Coach,I’m sorry to leave with only a note, but this is something I have to do. I left for my pilgrimage. I know I’m way too young, but I couldn’t wait. … I think my soulmate is dying. I felt the pull stop for a full minute. It never happened before. I can’t wait another four years before seeking them! I hope you understand.Also, I didn’t tell y’all because… I think my soulmate may be a man.I hope you’re not too mad at me. I’ll call.I love you both,– Dicky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to milesandcompany for Beta-ing this work! (This was first published on tumblr.)

**_Dear Mama and Coach,_ **

**_I’m sorry to leave with only a note, but this is something I have to do. I left for my pilgrimage. I know I’m way too young, but I couldn’t wait. … I think my soulmate is dying. I felt the pull stop for a full minute. It never happened before. I can’t wait another four years before seeking them! I hope you understand._ **

**_Also, I didn’t tell y’all because… I think my soulmate may be a man._ **

**_I hope you’re not too mad at me. I’ll call._ **

**_I love you both,_ **

**_– Dicky_ **

 

North. The pull had always pointed North. Sometimes, when Eric changed cities, he tried to triangulate the feel, but there was never enough difference in what he felt to pinpoint a precise location on a map. His soulmate could be in any of the states above Georgia, or- well, they could live further North. He wondered what would be worse for his parents, that his soulmate was a man, or that he was a Yankee. 

He’d stressed about it for years but, now that he was stuck on a bus for who knew how long, he couldn’t stop worrying. He fidgeted with the cheap pilgrimage kit he’d bought at Atlanta. A map of the United States, a plastic ruler, a tiny pencil and a miserable looking compass that didn’t seem to point in the same direction if he shook it a bit. It was all he could afford, since the bus ticket from Madison to Atlanta, then Atlanta to… wherever, took most of his “borrowed” money.

That was another thing. His parents would be so mad when they noticed he took from his savings account. That money was supposed to go to his skating class- or more recently, his hockey equipment. 

Maybe he could have asked. Maybe they’d understood, and offered more, and Coach would have lent him his own brass compass, the one inherited from his own father, the one he used to follow the pull until he found his own soulmate. Maybe his mother would have kissed him on the forehead and maybe she’d have offered to ride with him wherever the pull led him- North, North, always North…

But maybe not.

It wasn’t something Eric wanted to risk. The steadiness of the pull had stopped, for just a minute, maybe more, but that was enough to change Eric’s own life. He had someone, somewhere, whose soul was compatible with his- who was maybe a lover, a friend- and that someone’s life had blinked. 

He held back his nervous tears, fidgeted with the compass once more. 

North-East, it said, again and again. Maybe it was right. The pull was always North, but sometimes it changed. Some weeks it seemed fickle like the wind. Since the… the terrible moment it stopped, it hadn’t moved once. North-East.

He only had a duffel bag with him. Some clothes, some food, some money. Senor Bun. His cell phone, on plane mode, because he didn’t want to hear from his parents. He’d packed in a rush and left early in the morning, earlier than Coach usually woke up for his team early training. 

He’d walked from his home to the Madison bus station, took a bus from Madison to Atlanta, found a bus company who had a departure soon… He got lucky, they had a pilgrimage special and didn’t ask any questions when they saw a fourteen year old embark in a bus that went “North”. 

Four hours later, somewhere around noon, he arrived at Knoxville, Tennessee, with the horrible realisation that the compass was right after all. What he’d thought simply as “North” all his life was more of a North-East, and he’d wasted time and money into something that was wrong all along.

He disembarked in a huff, holding both compass and map close to his chest. The station was a small building of brick and glass surrounded by a parking lot, half filled with bored people and anxious families. He entered and looked for the usual compass rose that was mandatory for all travel agencies. 

He found it, a miserable table in a corner, where you could barely see the star printed in the company colors. He set the map, the pencil, the ruler, his own compass and sighed. He’d never been good at triangulation. It was a recurrent math class, but he’d always thought he’d have the liberty to drive around in a car when he reached the appropriate age.

There was already a line starting at Madison and going North-North-East. He’d added one from Atlanta, but both cities weren’t far enough to get a good reading. He sighed, closed his eyes and focused on the pull.

It was still there. 

Despite himself, he smiled. He’d always envisioned the pull like someone dear holding his hand, saying “Come! I’m right over there, come fetch me!” No matter how he felt, he always found comfort in that image.

He opened his eyes and traced a line starting from Knoxville. It went up, up, up, and didn’t cross the other lines before reaching…

‘Canada?’

He blinked. His first thought was to thank the heavens he thought to bring his passport. His second one was that he surely was mistaken- Knoxville wasn’t that removed from Atlanta and Madison, after all. He’d have to travel more.

After enquiring with a bored-looking woman, he learned that the ticket he’d bought was accommodating of pilgrims- it meant you could jump from a bus to another in the same company, as long as there wasn’t more than 24h between rides. He picked one that went full North-East, just to be sure, and, after a quick lunch at the awful pizzeria next door, embarked for New York.

Luckily, his anxiety had tired him up, so he spent five hours sleeping. He woke up with a crick in the neck, drooling on the window, and took out the compass once more. He pull had slightly changed. 

The remaining ten hours were the longest of his life. He listened to music, he tried to read the school mandated summer reading novel he’d forgotten to remove from his backpack, he played all the mini-games in his phone until he lost all his allotted lives for the day. The bus had wifi, but it was doubtful, and the charger in his chair seemed to be broken.

He stared at the window in silence for hours.

Somewhere near Baltimore, he thought that maybe what he was feeling now would remain the same forever. Maybe he’d lost it all. Maybe his soulmate was already dead, and what he felt was like a phantom pain that he’d been chasing all across the States. And his parents would be mad, disappointed, disgusted- maybe he’d just left his home and would never come back.

At that moment, near midnight in a bus full of strangers, on a road he didn’t know, aimed towards a destination he’d yet to figure out, he’d felt the full impact of being alone and fourteen. 

He cried in silence, his breath fogging the window, blurring the orange of the lampposts outside.

He slept more, and arrived at New York near 6am. 

The morning calm of the bus station was nothing like the glamour he’d imagined with New York. People were too asleep to be loud, they just walked around, pulling baggages and holding coffee. 

After he got himself one and a truly dreadful breakfast, he found the local compass rose. That one, in true New York fashion, was a tiled mosaic in the middle of the floor. Beautiful, surely, but completely impractical. 

He sat crossed legged near the middle, not caring about the looks thrown his way.

The map, the pencil, the ruler, the compass. 

The pull.

‘Are you there?’ he whispered to himself. ‘Please wait for me. I’m coming.’

This time, the line was almost perfectly vertical. North. North, like he’d felt all his life. This sounded right. The only thing was-

He’d been right, earlier. The line crossed the others in Canada, a little bit above Montréal. 

Eric felt like crying again. They’d never let a teenager traveling alone cross the border, no matter how nice the Canadians were supposed to be. 

He went to the nearest bathroom and his in a stall to count his remaining money. He still had enough to go back to Madison if he turned around now. He could wait another four years to be of age. 

Trembling, he brought back his phone from plane mode. Instantly, dozens of notifications made it vibrate in his hand. He waited until it was done and checked his messages. Twenty-three missed calls, fifty text messages. 

He was afraid to read them, so he called. If he was to be rejected by his parents, he’d rather hear it from their own voices instead of just reading it in a lousy text. 

It didn’t even ring a complete ring.

‘Hello Dicky?’ 

Oh Lord, his mother sounded completely destroyed.

‘…Mama?’

‘Oh good lord, Dicky! Richard! It’s him! Oh, my baby, where are you?’

‘In a toilet stall in New York, mama. It stinks a lot.’

‘It- New York? Why are you so far?’

‘The pull, it… it doesn’t even stop here, mama! It goes North, still! I thought I’d have found him by now, but now- I don’t know what to do!’

‘You can come back anytime, sweetie, your daddy and I are not mad- Just SO worried!’

‘I- I don’t think I can come back, mama, not before making sure he’s alright!’

‘Are you feeling it, now?’

‘…Yes?’

‘Then they’re alright, I swear. You can come back and wait until you’re eighteen, or maybe they’ll turn eighteen first and surprise you! I’m sure-’

‘Mama! I can’t! I felt it stop! It’s not supposed to stop! He died, mama, I could feel it inside me- like I died at the same time! What if it happens again? What if he dies and leaves me- leaves me all alone?’

There was a silence on the other side, then a sniffle. His mother was crying.

‘But Dicky, you’re my baby! You’re too young to be alone in such a big city! I can’t let you leave all by yourself!’

‘… I already left, mama… I just- I just wanted to know if I could go back home after.’

‘What- why wouldn’t you?’

‘I took the money and I- I told you in the letter that- that my soulmate was probably a man-’

‘Baby, Dicky, I just want you to come back safe. We love you so much…’

A shuffle. Then, instead of his mother, it was his father’s voice.

‘Junior?’

‘Daddy?’

‘Listen to your mother, she’s been killing herself with worry. Come back home.’

‘Daddy, you went to look for mama when you were eighteen, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘If you felt her pull stop, would you have gone sooner?’

‘…Nothing and no one in the world could have stopped me.’

‘That’s why I need to keep going, Coach, I can’t lose him before I even get to meet him!’

A profound sigh.

‘How much do you have left?’

‘Three hundred.’

‘We’ll transfer you some more funds. Make sure you’re eating well.’

‘…Thank you daddy.’

‘Where’s this fella of yours supposed to be?’

‘I- I triangulated it? And it’s in some place North of Montréal, huh, Canada.’

‘A Canadian. Alright. You never settled for simple things, why must this be any different. How are you planning on getting there?’

‘Hum, I’ve been taking buses…’

He could hear his mom speak in the background, then a quick back and forth.

‘Your mother says that if you can’t listen to us and come back like a nice boy, you would make us the pleasure to take a better and safer mode of transportation. She’s texting you the number of a train right now.’

Bitty felt his phone vibrate against his ear.

‘Oh lord, thank you!’

‘Stay safe, son, and text us often, please. None of this ignoring us anymore, it turned us and your Moomaw green with worry.’

‘Oh no I’m so sorry!’

‘Just do better from now on, please.’

‘I will, daddy, I will! I need to go now, this stall smells like death.’

‘Pff, that’s the smell of the whole state of New York. Take care, Junior.’

‘Love you both, daddy!’

‘Love you too, son.’

Bitty ended the call and let out a deep sigh. Then, a smile.

He felt brave enough to travel to the North Pole.

‘I’m coming,’ he whispered. ‘Please wait for me.’


	2. Chapter 2

The train was much more comfortable than the buses were. The seats facing him were free, as was the one to his left. He could stretch and nap to his leisure. His mother had sent him several hotel addressed in New York, so he could rest “In a real bed, dear lord, Dicky, you’ll be coming back to us as a pretzel!” Even though the thought of a mattress was appealing, he couldn’t stop, not when he finally knew where he was headed. 

The ticket to Montréal was a little bit more expensive, but the Wifi alone was worth the call to his parents. He surfed the web and found a page about people like him, pilgrims who had to start earlier for different reasons. Also people who had waited, waited and waited all their lives… Some never did the pilgrimage. Some made it to discover their soulmate didn’t want to know them.

A horrible fear caught his heart in its icy claws. He’d assumed his soulmate was around his own age, maybe younger, maybe a little bit older- but never more than eighteen. He’d have come on his own. Eric would have felt him approach, would have ran to meet him, would have welcomed him with open arms- But what if. What if he was more than eighteen and just… never came. Didn’t find the existence of Eric worth the trouble.

‘You can’t think like that,’ he muttered to himself. ‘You know something horrible happened. You gotta have faith.’

 

Once in a while, he used the train seat rickety table to check on the map and trace more lines. It was hard to precise the point, since he was headed directly towards it (North, always North, perfectly North) but the detour by Knoxville allowed him to get some precision he wouldn’t have had, had he travelled directly towards it.

The made a stop in Plattsburgh, right around the point where Eric was going crazy with boredom. An old lady climbed aboard, trying to deal with her walker and her several coloured gift bags. Eric, as a decent human being, jumped to help her. All the other seats being further from the door, he placed her bags and walker in the free seats facing him and gladly gave her his own spot near the window.

‘Thank you, my dear, thank you so much. I don’t know what I would do without sweet people helping me along the way- I’ve brought way too many gifts for my grandchildren.’ 

‘It’s no trouble at all, ma’am! I’m glad to help!’

‘You can go sit elsewhere if you want, but I’d be glad to have some company! Those trips get so long and lonely…’

‘I would be delighted,’ he said, sitting back. ‘I’ve been on buses since… yesterday morning. I’m from Georgia.’

‘My! What are you doing so far away from home?’

‘Oh- I- huh… I’m on my pilgrimage,’ he mumbled. 

‘So young? And alone? Where are your par- Silly me, I’m being all rude, asking you a thousand questions without even giving you my name. I’m Louise.’

‘And I’m Eric, Eric Bittle. It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.’

‘Now, young man, why are you traveling so far and so early? You couldn’t wait a couple of years to meet your soulmate, now, could you?’

‘Haha, no, I- I couldn’t,’ he said, before lowering his head.

‘Oh my love, what happened?’

‘…I don’t know,’ he whispered. ‘The pulled stopped for a moment, and, and I don’t know what to do. I just know I had to go.’

She placed a bony hand over his on the armrest and squeezed. Eric tried to stop his tears. He’d been missing the gentleness of human contact. 

‘My dear, oh my dear boy. I understand how this can turn your life around. When my poor James had his cardiac arrest, a couple of years ago, I could feel my own soul turn to ice. I thought I’d lost him, that day.’

‘You lived it? You know how it is?’

‘I do, and I still have horrible nightmares about it,’ she said, squeezing his hand again. ‘But it came back for you, right?’   
‘Yes. After a minute.’

‘That means your soulmate is still alive. You’d know for sure if they died. That feel was probably your soulmate living through a very rough patch. But you’re going for them, right?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then they’ll feel better after meeting you. I can’t imagine anyone not being delighted to meet you, my boy.’

He smiled, his face twisting because he hadn’t smiled in so long.

‘Thank you, ma’am, I think I needed to hear the kind words.’

‘None of that, Eric, it’s a pleasure to talk with you. Now, tell me about where you’re headed, let me live vicariously through you… My own pilgrimage was ten streets West, it doesn’t make the best story.’

Eric burst out laughing and showed her the map.

‘I’m headed to Montréal first, but the point is a little further North, at a place called Mont- huh… Mont-Tremblant?’

‘Mont-Tremblant,’ she corrected him in French. ‘It’s a delightful place near a mountain, James and I used to ski there when we were younger. You will love it, there.’

The rest of the trip was lovely, Louise was a delightful lady with tons of stories, and Eric was enchanted. They quickly became friends, exchanging recipes and church drama. 

Eric was in the middle of telling her about the eternal jam feud between the Bittles and the Phelps, when the train stopped at a deserted point.

‘That’s the Canadian frontier,’ said Louise, taking out her passport. ‘Better ready your passport, my love, otherwise we’ll be here forever. At least the Canadians are nicer- When you travel the other way, they interrogate you like a murderer.’

Eric took out his passport, still valid despite its emptiness. He threw a glance at Louise’s, and she opened it to show him the various visas she’d collected over the years.

‘When I was your age, I’d never left my town, and neither had James. But we both dreamed of traveling. When we started, we never really stopped. Actually, he’d be here with me if his hip wasn’t giving him trouble.’

‘I wish I could travel the world, like you.’

‘I hope one day you can, my boy. Fill that passport to the brim and make lovely memories with that soulmate of yours.’

‘I’ll pray for that, Louise.’

A custom officer climbed aboard and started looking at passports and asking questions. Louise had hers all ready and answered with a smile: “To see my grandchildren”, “Montréal, actually the small border-city of Lachine, it’s got a lovely riverbank”, “two weeks, or until they tired of me, haha!”. Overall, the official looked appeased and turned to Eric, who handed his passport nervously. 

‘Where do you come from, where are you headed?’

‘Madison, Georgia and I’m going to Montréal.’

‘Reason of travel?’   
‘Huh, pilgrimage.’

The official glanced at him and frowned.

‘How old are you?’

‘Fourteen, sir.’

‘You’re too young for this.’

‘I’m sorry, sir, but, huh, I can’t really wait. My pull stopped, see, I need to go…’

He was on the verge of babbling, when Louise placed a hand on his shoulder.

‘That happened to me, once. I thought I was dying, when my James had his heart attack.’

The official didn’t seem very pleased and asked to see the map.

‘You’ve traveled awfully far. Do you parents know where you are?’

‘Yes sir, they’re actually the ones who paid for this train ticket. I’ve been keeping them updated.’

‘You know you need both your birth certificate and a letter from your parents, right.’

‘I know, my mama emailed them to me when we figured out I needed to cross the frontier. Here.’

He opened his documents and showed him the picture of his Georgia birth certificate, in a faded yellowish paper, and the letter Suzanne had written at the computer, printed and taken a picture of before emailing to to Eric.

The official looked at it, communicated with someone by walkie-talkie and left with the phone for a while. The following ten minutes were the longest of Eric’s life. Louise held his hand and muttered reassurances the whole time.

The official came back and handed both the cell phone and the passport with a nod.

‘Everything seems in order, your file is clean. Welcome to Canada and good luck with your pilgrimage, kid.’

Eric took back his possessions with a watery smile. 

‘Thank you very much, sir.’

It took another half hour for the train to leave the customs, but Eric didn’t care. He was getting closer. When he took the time to think about it, it felt special that the first time leaving the country was for his pilgrimage. 

‘A worthy cause,’ said Louise with a nod when he’d shared this feeling with her. 

They stopped hours later in Montréal, where their goodbyes were heartfelt and teary. 

‘You write to me, do you get me, my love? I’m going to be worried sick for you, I want to know if you make it.’

‘For sure, Louise, thank you for checking your emails even though you hate it.’

‘Pah, you have to evolve with the times. Take care my sweet, sweet boy.’

Eric felt another pang when he watched her leave with her son-in-law, bags and luggage in tow. He went to explore the train station, craving for something more substantial than travel food.

He found a food court annexed to the bustling station and delighted in the many choices. He hadn’t taken the time to really look for good food in New York, but now both his stomach and good sense told him to sid down and enjoy a meal.

He found a stand where they sold pastries, cakes and homemade bread, and was almost ecstatic to discover they also made sandwiches with that same bread. He sat down, let his duffel bag fall to the floor, and finally took the time to enjoy a decent meal. It wasn’t as good as his Moomaw’s bread, but it was good nonetheless, and the best thing he’d eaten in more than a day in a half. 

He bought a cinnamon roll - store made, not extraordinary, but you couldn’t have everything in life- and went to the information desk. A nice lady in a lovely dark blue uniform welcomed him in both French and English. 

‘Huh, I’m on my pilgrimage? And I’m headed towards huh- Mont-Tremblant?’

‘Mont-Tremblant?’ she repeated with the correct pronunciation. ‘We have several buses that leave per day. Here’s the schedule,’ she said, handing him a pamphlet.

‘Err, I’m not sure it’s exactly there? I’m still triangulating.’

‘We have a compass rose over there, if you want to calculate some more.’

It was a simple rose engraved on the counter, further away. Eric let other people get to the information desk and redid his calculations. It was still a little bit confusing, since the pencil had a fat point and he’d traveled almost in a straight line since New York. 

Still, it seemed to be a point just a little East of Mont-Tremblant. 

He bought a ticket for a bus that left in forty-five minutes. In the meanwhile, he took the time to change in a bathroom stall, put some deodorant, brush his teeth, comb his hair. He wished he could shower, but once again, a boy couldn’t have everything in life. 

Still, he looked in the mirror and nodded, satisfied. He would meet his soulmate soon, and good impressions were always important. 

Maybe he should have brought a suit and a bowtie. 

There were only buses going that way, and he told himself to not be a spoiled boy when he started regretting the comfort of the train. Thankfully, the trip was a short one, a little bit over an hour and a half. He spent the time staring out of the window, feeling the pull change direction, fighting his nerves and observing everything. He would never bore of seeing signs and ads in French.

The sun was near the horizon when they stopped at Mont-Tremblant. The bus stop was actually just a gas station, next to a road that led to the touristy areas of the mountain. He could see the trees delimiting what would, in winter, become ski tracks. He thanked his relative luck, since all this endeavor could have happened in winter. 

There wasn’t a compass rose around, he asked the gas station clerk. But for once, he could do without. The pull was clearly pointing East, if one was to believe his cheap compass. He bought a precise map of the region and poured over it while drinking a lukewarm coffee. East. 

Since his parents had transferred him funds, he still had the three hundred cash on him. He took a risk and asked the gas station clerk to call him a taxi. He had no idea how far he’d need to travel, but he was ready to risk it. And if three hundred were not enough, he’d get off the taxi and walk the rest, damnit. 

‘Salut!’ welcomed the driver when he climbed aboard. ‘Où est-ce que je te dépose, p’tit gars?’

‘Huh… Hi? I don’t speak French, sorry…’

‘Oh hey, pas de trouble, j’parle un peu d’anglais. Where you?’

‘…East?’

‘T’as-tu une adresse?’

‘No, no address, just this.’

He showed him the map of the region, along with the other one. The driver’s eyebrows rose.

‘Shiiit, un pellerin? T’es pas un peu jeune pour ton pèlerinage? T’as quoi, douze ans? You twelve? How old?’

‘Fourteen,’ he bristled.

‘Fourteen. You baby. Okay, we go East. You say when stop.’

‘Thank you, sir.’

‘Pas de problème, on va te la trouver, ton âme soeur. Mais crisse, tu parles pas un mot de français pis t’es venue la chercher ici, faut vouloir.’

He let the driver’s chatter go over his head, understanding a word in a hundred. The streets became smaller and the trees bigger. It was a heavily forested area, that became darker and darker as the sun set completely. Eric felt nervous. What would he find at the other end of this? Why was his soulmate living in such a remote area? 

‘It’s getting dark,’ he mumbled.

‘Yeah, dark fast here. Night is very black. But no worry, be happy, kid, I’m not let you alone.’

‘Huh?’

‘If you no find love, you come back with me, no worry.’

‘Oh, thanks a lot, sir.’

‘I am not letting baby sleep in forest.’

‘I’m not a baby!’

‘No, you big man, go find love and all that jazz.’

Eric wished he could smile, but his stomach was too busy tying itself in knots.

‘You worry?’

‘Yes, I worry my soulmate won’t like me.’

‘Nah, soul mate will love you. Always love. My wife find me, before? I love her, always. Same for you.’

‘I sure hope so.’

Sometimes, the road branched into smaller ones that disappeared among the trees. They passed a fork in the road, and immediately, Eric felt it. 

The pull was changing directions. 

‘STOP!’ he yelled. ‘We need to turn!’

‘Alright kid, we turn! I drive, you tell me.’

They retraced their steps and switched directions. Twice more, they had to switch when Eric felt the pull move. They were getting so close.

They were near a very small lake, surrounded by cabins, when they saw a bigger house on the other side. It was white, had a huge porch, and its windows shone into the night. Eric gasped and pointed. It was so clear. 

They circled the lake and it just confirmed Eric’s suspicions. His soulmate was somewhere in this white house. The taxi stopped in the front of the house and frowned, pointing at a sign written in French.

‘You sure?’ he asked.

‘Yes, I’m very sure.’   
‘J’aime pas ça. I not sure. Look, this say “Centre de désintoxication.” It huh… house to stop drugs.’

‘What, like a detox center?’

‘Ouais. Your love maybe likes drugs.’

Eric felt his blood run cold. What was the meaning of this? Why was his soulmate in such a place?

But he’d come too far to stop now. There was someone in there, and that someone may need him. 

‘I’m still going. You can’t stop me.’

‘I go with you. Come on.’

He turned the taxi off and waved at him. They walked on a stone path until they reached the main entrance and knocked. A woman in a nurse uniform opened. She talked in rapid fire French with the driver, so fast that Eric couldn’t even understand the English-sounding words. When the driver pointed at him, the nurse frowned. 

‘I don’t think it’s a good idea, kid, the patients here need rest and something like this might be bad for them.’

Eric opened his mouth, ready to bed, but he felt the pull again, so clear, move a little bit to the left. He was so close. 

‘I’m so sorry!’ he shouted, stepping around the nurse and walking in the house. She tried to grab him but grabbed his duffel bag instead. He let it fall to the floor and kept going.

He walked through a deserted reception-like area and stepped into a cozy living room, full of couches and tables. The people there lifted their heads and stared- but no, none of them were it. 

He walked among them, not feeling anything, and arrived at the glass patio doors. Outside. 

He slided the door and stepped on the raised veranda. There wasn’t anyone sitting at the outdoor table, but there were some stairs adorned with fairy lights to the side. He climbed down and quickly found himself in darkness.

Except there was a light, further away. Next to the lake, there were some chairs illuminated by garden lamps. He could make out a lonely figure staring at the water. There was no one else around.

This was it. 

He heard someone step on the veranda above, which stopped him from freezing with nerves. He kept advancing, his mind a blank slate. He couldn’t think. 

His soulmate was RIGHT THERE. 

Why wasn’t he turning around? Couldn’t he feel Eric approaching? Why-

Then, the figure turned around, and saw him.

He slowly got up from the chair and stepped once, then twice in Eric’s direction. It was an older boy, tall and buff, dark-haired, dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. He was barefoot, Eric noticed with a laugh. Of all the things, he just could concentrate on this boy being barefoot when it was getting chilly outside. 

‘C’est- c’est toi!’ said the boy with surprise. 

‘Hi,’ breathed Eric. ‘I- I can’t speak French, but I sure hope you speak-’

‘I do,’ cut the boy. ‘I’m Jack.’

‘And I’m Eric,’ he said with an enormous smile. ‘Hello Jack. I’ve travelled very far to meet you.’


	3. Chapter 3

Jack smiled back, but before he could add anything, the nurse caught up to them.

‘Young man, you can’t bother our residents. Please follow me-’

Jack instantly grabbed Eric’s hand and held on for dear life. 

‘No- Please! Don’t kick him out! I want- I want to know who he is!’

The nurse stared at Jack for a moment, frowning, then ended up nodding.

‘I will allow this, Jack, but I will have to notify your parents.’

‘Ah, d’accord.’

‘And both of you will have to come inside.’

At Jack’s nod, she opened the way. Jack looked at Eric, who squeezed his hand with a reassuring smile. Jack still looked struck by Eric’s presence. 

 

They walked inside, hand in hand, without saying more. Still, they kept glancing at each other shyly.

Jack was incredibly beautiful, noted Eric with wonder. Yes, he seemed tired and sad, and his hair was getting long and scruffy, but somehow, those huge and clear eyes were the prettiest thing he’d ever seen. Eric was old enough to appreciate how handsome his soulmate was. He just hoped he didn’t look too young to Jack. Oh no- what if Jack thought he was a baby, like the taxi driver did?

Speaking about said taxi driver, he was standing awkwardly near the reception desk.

‘Oh! I didn’t even pay you!’ said Eric out loud. 

‘No worry, is gift,’ waved the taxi driver. ‘Just take this.’

It was a slip of paper with a phone number on it.

‘If you want go back, you call me, ok? Very late, very early, not a problem. I come get you.’

‘Thank you, sir, so much.’

‘No problem, kid. And you,’ he added to Jack, ‘t’es mieux de faire attention au p’tit, c’est-tu clair? Il a voyagé en crisse pour venir jusqu’icitte, faque si j’apprends que- que quoi que ce soit, j’vais revenir te parler dans face.’

Jack nodded, and squeezed Eric’s hand.

The driver left, to the displeasure of the nurse. 

‘I don’t know what you’re planning to do, young man, but I am NOT letting a minor sleep in your room, Jack.’

‘No, of course not,’ mumbled Jack. ‘We’re just going to talk and maybe he can borrow my room? I don’t think I’m up to sleep tonight.’

She sighed. 

‘We will have a talk about your sleeping habits, Jack, but in the meantime, you two can go talk in the kitchen.’

Jack nodded and led him there. It was made of warm wood and decorated with paintings of fruits and adorable fairy lights in the shape of hot peppers. Eric was charmed. 

For the first time, Jack let go of his hand and indicated a chair. He then busied himself with the kettle, turning around once in a while, as if to make sure Eric was still there. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he said after a moment. ‘I should have left to find you last year. But, erm. I couldn’t. I didn’t know where to go.’

‘Oh? Don’t you feel the pull?’

‘I used to, when I was younger, but. Hm. Bad things happened. Some of them dulled my senses. Well, you can guess, since I’m here, and all.’

‘… It’s alright, Jack. This is a two-way deal, after all.’

Jack turned around and stared openly.

‘You are so young,’ he whispered. ‘How are you even here?’

‘I’ve spent the last two days sitting in uncomfortable buses and trains,’ he winced. ‘I will feel this back ache until I graduate from college.’

‘But why didn’t you wait? Why go through the trouble, so soon?’

‘… Jack…’ he whispered. ‘I felt you die.’

Jack blinked, and let himself fall on a chair.

‘You- what?’

‘I always felt you, all my life, as long as I can remember. But then, one moment, you were gone. I felt you come back a minute later, but Jack. I felt like I was dead, too.’

Jack lowered his dead and clenched his fists over the material of his sweat pants.

‘I’m so- so sorry, Eric,’ he said, eyes filling up with tears. ‘I didn’t think this could affect you too. I haven’t felt you since I started taking my meds- I didn’t think you were still feeling the link- when I- when I…’

Eric got up, walked around the table in three long strides and held Jack to his chest. 

‘Don’t worry, sweetheart, don’t worry! You’re alright, and you’re there!’

‘Eric, I almost died,’ he said in a broken voice. ‘I almost died without knowing you- and I didn’t care! I didn’t- but, how could I not- you’re- you’re so- alive!’

Eric let him cry and whispered kind words into his hair. He was so happy he went to the trouble of finding Jack, because Jack needed him.

‘Don’t worry, honey, we’re both here now… We’re both here.’

Jack nodded against his sternum and let out a tired sigh. When he lifted his head, it was as if a thousand years had been removed from his face.

‘Where do you come from, Eric?’

‘From Madison. It’s a small town near Atlanta, in Georgia.’

‘… You are a wonder,’ breathed Jack with a smile. 

‘Hush, you. Now, do you want tea?’

‘I should be the one offering.’

‘Nonsense, you’ll learn soon enough I can only be happy if I’m feeding people.’

He found two mugs and bags of chamomile. When he sat back, it was right next to Jack.

‘Now, tell me about you, sweetheart. Or don’t, you pick.’

‘Well, you deserve to know,’ he shrugged, staring at his mug. ‘I’m sorry you got saddled with such a sorry soulmate, but-’

‘Hey there, no talking badly about my soulmate,’ he stopped, wagging his finger. 

Jack made a small snort.

‘Well, I play hockey,’ he started. ‘Played. Huh, yeah, bad things happened with my medication and here I am.’

‘Hockey! I play too!’

‘What, really? There’s ice in Georgia?’

‘Now aren’t you snarky. But yes, there is ice in Georgia. I used to figure skate, but now I’m playing co-ed hockey. Nothing big, but it’s fun.’

‘I’m sure it’s great,’ said Jack with interest.

Huh, hockey, thought Bitty. If hockey was the topic needed to make Jack stop looking so miserable, he’d talk hockey.

Strangely, Jack didn’t want to talk about his own playing, but he enjoying Bitty’s retelling of his own matches. They kept at it for a while, when the nurse came back, holding a cordless landline.

‘Jack, I’ve been talking to your parents. They want to speak to you.’

Jack took the phone and grabbed Eric’s hand once again. 

‘Hello?’

‘Jack, baby? Are you alright?’

‘Yes maman, I am. I huh, met Eric. He’s my soulmate, he found me.’

‘Oh- and, how is this going?’

‘… Good. He’s nice, and great to talk with.’

‘And how are you feeling about this?’

‘Good. He’s… maman. He’s fourteen- and he came all the was from Georgia- ALONE! Just because he was worried about me.’

There was a happy sound on the other side. 

‘He sounds incredible, Jack.’

‘He is,’ said Jack, squeezing Eric’s hand. ‘I’m so glad, maman.’

‘Oh my baby, you sound so much better. Listen, are you okay if your father and I come to see you? And meet him, of course?’

‘I, huh, I think so? I don’t know what his plans are…’

He looked at Eric. Eric shrugged.

‘… but I’m sure you guys can help. Since I can’t really leave right now.’

‘We’ll be there, baby. How about tomorrow afternoon sounds?’

‘Great.’

After a lot of reassurances and “I love you”s, he ended the call. 

‘My mother. She- she worries.’

‘Mine too. I need to call her, tell her that I got here safe. And Louise too. She’s an adorable lady I met on the train from New York to Montréal, she’s got the best stories-’

They talked.

All night, drinking tea, in the silent kitchen. At some point they moved to the empty living room and sat face to face on a comfortable couch, and kept talking. At some point, Eric fell asleep without noticing it, and Jack helped him lay down. He covered him with a blanket and sat in an armchair, just looking in wonder. The nurses found him, still awake, staring at the sleeping form of his soulmate in the warm light of the rising sun.

The other residents tiptoed around the sleeping boy for hours, smiling at him and at Jack when they walked by.

Eric was woken up by the noise coming from the kitchen and the late morning light shining in the room. Jack was still there, reading. When he saw Eric was awake, he smiled. 

It was such a soft smile, Eric stopped thinking for a moment.

‘Good morning,’ said Jack. ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘Guh- Better than in a bus, that’s for sure. How about you, did you get any sleep at all?’

‘Not tonight, no… but it comes and goes,’ he shrugged. ‘The kitchen staff left some breakfast for you, if you’re hungry.’

‘I’m STARVING.’

He devoured breakfast while Jack stared in silence. Eric stopped between two forkfuls of eggs and blinked. 

‘Is there something on my face?’

‘No, it’s- it’s just that, erm. You’re so real. Since I stopped feeling the pull, I… Well I didn’t think I would ever get to meet you.’

‘Oh honey, don’t worry. I’m there. I’ll help you get better.’

Jack frowned. 

‘No, you can’t say that. I don’t want you to shoulder what’s in my head. It’s not- it’s not on you. I’m an adult, Eric, and you’re barely a teenager.’

‘But I’m your soulmate, Jack! I’m supposed to help!’

‘Just knowing you helps, believe me. But I don’t want you to be my therapist.’

‘Then what am I supposed to do? Go back to Georgia and leave you all sad and alone to deal with whatever’s going on here?’

‘Maybe!’

‘I won’t! I can’t!’

‘I don’t want you to suffer like I do!’

‘Well I don’t want you to suffer at all!’

Two knocks on the doorframe. The nurse was watching them, an eyebrow raised.

‘Jack, it’s time for your group therapy.’

‘Can’t I skip for today? Eric’s here-’

‘You know group sessions are mandatory. Go on, I’ll keep Eric with me.’

Jack looked at Eric and left without another word. 

Before Eric could even start worrying, the nurse pulled on the shoulder of his sweater.

‘You both need some time to cool off. Come on, I usually take my break next to the lake, it’s beautiful in the morning.’

Eric followed the nurse -Sonia, he soon learned- to the chairs where he’d first seen Jack. They both sat in silence, Eric waiting to be berated for antagonizing her patient.

‘This lake is called Lac Colibri,’ she said after a while. ‘It means hummingbird. Both because there’s a ton of hummingbirds buzzing around and because it’s the tiniest lake I’ve ever seen. We got kayaks for the patients, and the record time from one end to the other is around five minutes.’

‘…Has Jack tried to beat the record?’

‘No, not really. But then, he hasn’t done much since he got here, a couple of days ago. He’s been more animated since you arrived, to be honest.’

‘What happened to him?’

‘Well, that’s not something I can really tell you, now can I? I know you’re technically next of kin, being soulmate and all, but kid, what he was yelling is right. You can’t get all this on you.’

‘But I want to help!’

‘Of course you do, Eric. We all do, hell, I’m a nurse, I get what you mean. But the first thing they teach us about this profession is to care, but not take it on yourself. What Jack needs from you, and what YOU need from you, is to stay mentally healthy. If that means stepping back for a while, well, that’s what you gotta do.’

‘I can’t just go back to Georgia and leave him! It’s like quitting without changing anything!’

‘What are you talking about, my boy? Since you got here, just knowing about your existence allowed Jack to cry and get mad! That’s a lot of progress!’

Eric tried to process all this. 

‘Ah, this morning… he smiled.’

‘See?’ she said, ruffling his hair. ‘Wonders. Just by being there.’

‘So, what am I supposed to do, then?’

‘Leave the counseling to professionals. He’s got great people around him, he just needs to be away from them for a while. But when he goes back, they’ll be waiting.’

‘His parents are coming later today. They, huh, want to meet me?’

‘… Both his parents?’

‘Yes, that’s what I got.’

‘And Jack said yes?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Well, how about that. Wonders.’

Eric spent the remaining time showering (thank heaven for running water) and getting to know the kitchen staff. Jack found him chatting up a storm and covered in flour. 

‘Jack!’ Eric shouted with glee. ‘How was the meeting?’

‘Meh, tedious, but that’s to be expected. What are you making?’

‘Pie! I told you I baked, didn’t I?’

‘Maybe a dozen times?’ said Jack with a small smile.

‘Oh dear, you’re one of those, are you? Well yes, Mister, I bake. Joanne and Simon said I could take the remaining apples. Do you like apple pie?’

‘I think?’

‘Well from now on, you’re going to love it. Now, I’m kinda sad y’all don’t have cinnamon around, it just makes the taste pop, you know.’

Simon opened a pantry and told him to pick whatever he thought could go with the apples. After a quick inspection, Eric settled on a jar of maple syrup.

‘Oh lord, that’s the real deal! Let’s experiment.’

In the end, the pie was a complete success. He shared it with the center’s patient and nurses and immediately endeared every single one of them. Before the last slice was even gone, he set to prepare a second one “with the maple syrup mixed in the crust”. 

‘Another one?’ asked Jack, the only remaining person at the table.

‘Your parents are coming later! I want to make a good impression!’

‘You are here. I’m pretty sure they already adore you.’

‘Well, this is long term, isn’t it? It’s important.’

Their eyes crossed, a little bit fearful. The subject of what all of this meant had not been broached yet.

‘Eric, you’re fourteen-’ started Jack immediately.

‘I KNOW! I’M FOURTEEN! I can’t start dating a nineteen year old!’

‘Exactly! This is NOT HAPPENING.’

‘Thank god, I didn’t need THAT kind of pressure! Imagine telling my parents: Mama, Coach? This is Jack, he’s an adult and also my boyfriend? Coach would get the shotgun faster than you could blink!’

‘And I’m not even- I’m sorry, Eric, but, you’re a kid!’

‘Well, first, NOT, thank you very much, and second, weird?’

Jack nodded quickly. A moment of silence, then both snorted. 

‘Oh dear, look at us,’ giggled Bitty. ‘No wonder people wait until they’re eighteen.’ 

‘How about we table this discussion until you’re of age?’

‘But you’re going to be what, twenty-four? Eeeeeew!’

‘Hey, it’s not that old!’

‘That’s you talking, you’re almost ancient, ha!’

From the reception desk, Sonia listened to their bickering with a smile on her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack’s parents were DELIGHTFUL. It took no time at all for them to basically adopt Eric. For his part, Eric was a little bit starstruck by Alicia (she was so pretty- and Jack said she’d been a model!) and overwhelmed by Bob, but Jack said it was a normal reaction. His dad was naturally overwhelming. 

To avoid adding a burden to the kitchen staff, the Zimmemanns invited both Jack and Eric to a cute dinner in the town ten minutes away from the lake. Jack was nervous at first, because he hadn’t left the center since his admission, but Eric told him that if he could make the sacrifice of wearing the same hoodie since Georgia, he could very well put on some jeans and a t-shirt. 

The whole evening was pleasant. The food, of course, was delicious, but Eric had completely changed his opinion on what constituted good food. After the horrors he’d been forced to ingest during the trip, the simple pasta bolognese tasted simply divine. 

Jack let him taste a bit of his pâté chinois (‘You can’t fool me, Jack, that’s shepherd’s pie.’) and Bob asked for a familial poutine when he learned that Eric had never heard of it before.

‘I have to admit, for fries, cheese curds and gravy, this is simply amazing,’ he said after inhaling his part. Bob took care of the other half and Jack, to his parent’s visible surprise, finished both his plate and a healthy portion of poutine. Alicia seemed to be holding back tears. 

After learning everything there was to learn about Eric, the Zimmerman parents broached a delicate subject. 

‘What are you doing from now on, son?’ asked Bob.

‘I- I haven’t thought that far, to be honest,’ said Eric.

He poked at his dessert, a Poudding Chômeur, like the menu said. Jack translated to “Jobless pudding” but what did that even mean? It was a very sweet white cake swimming in sweeter syrup, accompanied by vanilla ice cream, and it was one of the most decadent dessert he’d ever tasted, even considering the fact that he was from Georgia. 

‘Oh course, we’re paying for your plane ticket, I don’t think you want to spend two more days traveling back home,’ said Alicia with a smile.

  
Eric was torn between his manners and the fear of getting in another bus. Before he could even open his mouth, Bob lifted a hand to placate him. 

‘Don’t worry, Eric. It’s on us- well, first, you came for Jack, and that’s priceless. Then, you’re part of our family, so get used to it.’

‘And last, they’re stupid rich,’ said Jack with a shrug.

Eric ended up agreeing after a while. The next question was when would he leave.

‘I would love to let you and Jack know each other better,’ said Alicia with a small smile, ‘but the program is very strict. Close relatives can visit, but can’t stay. Even now, we’re stretching the rules.’

‘So that means I’ll have to leave soon?’ whispered Eric.

‘I think we’ll have to bring you back with us, son,’ said Bob.

Jack took his hand and squeezed. Eric felt tears build up in his eyes.

They went back to the center in silence, both of them holding hands in the back seat. Alicia and Bob left to speak with Jack’s therapist, which left them alone for a while. They walked to the lake, hand in hand. 

‘Sonia says the record for crossing the lake in kayak is five minutes,’ said Eric, without looking at him.

Jack looked left and right, and frowned.

‘But it’s so small? I’m sure I can do better.’

‘You’ll let me know?’

‘Eric- Yes. Of course I will!’

He put an arm around Eric’s shoulders and pressed him to his side. 

‘I’m not in prison, I’m allowed to make calls,’ he whispered in Eric’s hair. ‘I’ll call you.’

‘And text?’

‘I can’t have a cell phone in here, but I’ll text you and email you whenever I get out.’

‘… How long?’

Jack shrugged.

‘Depends. They just want to make sure- actually,  _ I _ want to make sure I’m better.’

‘Then take your time, Jack. Get better. I’m here for the long haul.’

‘Thank you, Eric. So much.’

Eric left soon after, with a long last hug and a watery smile. When Jack smiled back, Eric thought Bob and Alicia might both start crying too. 

It was a silent ride, back to Montréal. Eric stared at the passing signs, not bothering with the French, and thought about that tall boy with sad eyes. 

At one point, Alicia turned around and held his hand.

‘Eric, you have no idea how thankful we are for you. You- You are incredible, you know that?’

‘What? I just- I did nothing big, I just followed the pull, like everybody does.’

‘It’s more than that,’ said Bob. ‘A week ago, we thought Jack had died. It was the most horrible moment you can imagine. Well, I’m sure you know how it is.’

Eric nodded. 

‘He’s been silent and withdrawn since he woke up. But now, he smiled! At us! He even hugged me! His therapist says he made an incredible amount of emotional progress in just a day- and all thanks to your presence.’

‘It’s not going to be always easy,’ warned Alicia. ‘In fact, it might be very hard. I need you to know that we’re there for you, for the both of you. You’re part of our family, Eric.’

Eric nodded again. He couldn’t find words, so he just held back Alicia’s hand. At that moment, he missed his own mother. 

He stayed the night at the Zimmermann’s, an impressive house in a posh Montréal neighbourhood. He didn’t find many traces of Jack around, even in his own bedroom, which was to be expected if Jack had spent so many years moving around for hockey. Still, Eric thought it was a little bit sad.

‘One day,’ he promised himself, ‘I will help him decorate a home just for him. Maybe for me too, but let’s not rush into these things.’

He left with an impressive amount of gifts for having spent so little time with the Zimmermanns. There were also many Québec and Canadian delicacies for his mother, and both hockey and football Montréal paraphernalia for his father. They had to gift him a new suitcase for all that. 

Both Alicia and Bob spent so much time hugging him that he almost missed his flight. He found himself back on a seat, holding himself. It was more comfortable because of course, they sat him in first class. The soft wool of his new sweater, dark blue and embroidered with a fleur-de-lys, kept him warm despite the plane’s AC. 

He let his head fall on the window, not even paying attention to his first flight. He was thinking about a tall boy with sad blue eyes, and the way he smiled despite everything.

  
  


* * *

 

 

‘Four minutes twenty-seconds,’ said Jack with a hint of pride.

‘Honey, that’s amazing! I know the lake is small, but I almost can’t believe you managed it!’

‘Well, I practiced a lot, to be honest… I tried the kayak the evening you left, and haven’t really stopped since.’

‘Why am I not surprised,’ said Eric with a fond roll of his eyes.

‘I was talking with Bernard- he used to do competitive cycling at some point- and he’s going to try to beat my record. We’ve been jogging in the morning, and Nathalie says she might come with us tomorrow.’

‘Are you going to make the whole center work out?’

‘Haha, I don’t know? Maybe? It just feels good to move.’

‘I’m glad, honey, I’m so glad.’

 

* * *

  
‘Dicky, are you done soon? We’re ready to leave!’

‘MOTHER I AM FACING A CRISIS.’

‘Still?’

‘Is a bowtie too much???’

‘Oh honey, Jack and his parents already like you, you don’t need to impress them- Dear Lord, look at the state or your room. I didn’t know you had so many clothes.’

‘None of these are good enough!’

‘Dicky, you look sweet-’

‘Maybe I don’t want to look  _ sweet _ !’

‘Why wouldn’t you- Oh dear. We’re at this point already?’

‘I don’t know? What does already mean?’

‘Well, you ARE fifteen, I shouldn’t be surprised, all fifteen year old boys go through that phase…’

‘Yes but most fifteen year old boys don’t have a soulmate that looks a magazine centerfold!’

‘Dicky, baby, I know this is important for you, but you need to remember that one- Jack already adores you and two- nothing is happening between you until you’re of age, do you understand, young man?’

‘… Yes mother.’

‘Now you got five minutes to pick up this mess and then you get in the car, you father’s waiting. You don’t want to make the Zimmermanns wait at the airport, now do you?’

‘No, mother.’

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

‘…And I’ve been thinking of maybe going back to hockey? Maybe not playing, I don’t know if I my anxiety could handle it, but maybe coaching? Kids?’

‘Honey, you’d be wonderful with them! I remember how well you dealt with the Bittle kids using you like a climbing tree!’

‘Ha, well, you familly produces adorable kids. And so tiny.’

‘That better not be a chirp, Mister Zimmermann.’

‘It’s a  _ small _ one.’

  
  


* * *

 

 

‘Did the link work?’

‘Yes- It works. I can see- is that an ice rink?’

‘Surprise! It’s Madison’s arena. I, huh, I asked my parents to record the match, and I’ll upload them on this Youtube channel- it’s on private, so only you and my parents - and Moomaw, of course- can access it.’

‘Whoa. I just- I don’t know what to say.’

‘Well, you said the only thing you wanted for Christmas is to see me play, so…’

‘Eric, this is- this is amazing. And is that you? Number fifteen?’

‘Yes- I know it’s a little hard to follow the action-’

‘You’re fast.’

  
  


* * *

 

 

**Eric:** ??????

**Eric:** I got a text this morning, from a guy calling himself Shitty.

**Eric:** It was four lines of emojis.

**Eric** : I tried to make sense of them and failed.

**Jack:** Just ignore him, he’ll go away eventually.

**Eric:** Oh Jack! Did you make a friend? :D

**Jack:** He won’t leave me alone.

**Eric:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Eric:** I need to know everything about him!!!!!

**Jack:** He wears a mustache, and no pants.

**Eric** : … I’m sending him more emoticons back.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Camilla thinks we’re DATING!’

‘…Well, aren’t you? You said you went with her to the Winter Screw? And you DID insinuate that you went back to her dorm after, if I remember your mumbling.’

‘Yes, but it wasn’t- we’re not dating!’

‘But she seems so sweet! And you say she doesn’t mind your awkwardness, in my head, she sounds perfect for you!’

‘But- well- things aren’t so simple…’

‘…’

‘…’

‘Jack Laurent Zimmermann.’

‘…Eric?’

‘Are you stopping yourself from dating because you’re waiting for ME?’

‘…No? Maybe? It’s not like I want to end up with anyone else, in the end-’

‘We don’t know that!’

‘Well I do!’

‘Jack, you can’t say things like that! I won’t be of age for a couple of years, yet, and you may meet someone, I don’t want you to put your life on hold waiting for me!’

‘Ha, don’t think I haven’t noticed a total lack of dating on your side.’

‘Well that’s completely different! There aren’t lots of gay boys down in Madison, you’ll know-’

‘But if you found someone-’

‘We are NOT having this discussion now, Mister Zimmermann, we are talking about YOU-’

 

* * *

 

 

‘Samwell?’

‘Yes Coach- they offered me a hockey scholarship, and they’re a great school-’

‘Are you sure you’re not picking Samwell because Jack goes there?’

‘…’

‘Junior, you can’t make these choices based on someone else’s life. I know how important Jack is to you, but you need to keep a clear head.’

‘But what if I want to give it a try? Jack and I have never been in the same town, hell, the same country-’

‘Language.’

‘What I mean is, yes. I want to be close to Jack. But in the end, I still have a hockey scholarship, and it’s still a great school.’

‘What does Jack have to say about it?’

‘… pretty much the same you just said. Don’t look at me like that, you guys are way too similar for my tastes.’

‘Listen, you’re all grown up, so it’s your turn to make the big choices. But you’re telling your mother you’ll be living at the other end of the world.’

  
  


* * *

 

 

‘Dicky, are you ready? Your father’s gonna leave without us!’

‘MOTHER I AM FACING A CRISIS! IS A BOWTIE TOO MUCH FOR A FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE?’

  
  


* * *

 

 

Eric convinced his parents to make a detour through frat row. While Coach was avoiding the many, many college students jaywalking in front of the car, Suzanne was thanking the heavens that ‘Dicky didn’t need to live in one of those, dear lord. And you’re saying that Jack lives HERE? How does Alicia even allow it?’

They were close, Bitty could feel the pull. 

‘It’s here-’ he told his father, making him stop in front of a decrepit house that had seen better days. The front door opened, and Jack stepped out, an enormous smile lighting his face.

Eric left the car and ran into his arms. 

‘Jack- You’re there! You- you felt me!’

‘Yes, I did,’ he whispered in Eric’s hair. ‘I’m getting better at- I missed you.’

‘Oh I missed you too sweetheart- so much- so, so much.’

‘But you’re here, now.’

‘I’m here.’

 

 

 

_Le Fin_


End file.
